Censored
by Miss Persnickety
Summary: Ssn 3-Dawson's back from Philly and he wants to move on with his life. He and Joey aren't right for each other right? While Pacey, helping Dawson along with his new and improved Dawson Leery image didn't expect to fall for the girl down the creek himself
1. Default Chapter

Season 3-When both Dawson and Pacey are single. After Dawson's second break up with Joey, Pacey convinces him to take a chance on new prospects. However in the process of derailing Dawson away from Joey, Pacey didn't expect to fall for the girl down the creek himself.  
  
(Dawson's bedroom-Movie night)  
  
Pacey is playing with a rubics cube. P: Dawson man, I'm telling ya. You've got to look to new horizons, new pastures, new anything, man.  
  
D: I know it's easy for you. You haven't had to deal with these unequivocal feelings.  
  
P: Dude, what are you talking about?  
  
D: Nevermind.  
  
P:You know, there's a section in the video store called 'new releases'. You should check it out some time. I mean, what's with the black and white? It's time to move forward Dawson.  
  
D: It's a timeless classic Pacey. Nothing of the modern era could even equate. I mean, take the brooding Stanley Kowalski. He exudes..  
  
P: (cuts him off and yells) Stella! Stella!??  
  
Dawson glares at Pacey, but it's not too unfamiliar to come out of Pacey Witter's mouth. Pacey shrugs with a innocent grin.  
  
D: No. A brutish quality. A masculine flare.  
  
P: A masculine flare Dawson? Are you sure you're not taking a page out of the old Jack MacPhee book?  
  
Dawson sighs.  
  
D: It's a characteristic that is somewhat lacking in the male characters of today's movies.  
  
P: No Dawson. (Pacey gets up from the desk chair and moves over to the TV which is playing 'A Streetcar named Desire') What's lacking in today's male characters is not a masculine flare. As time has moved on, we've come to associate today's societal structure as one with equal rights for men and women. The so called 'masculine flare' you find so heroic about Stanley here (he points to the TV screen) is by no means equal. I mean, take his relationship with Stella. She bows down to his every need. Both sexual and non-sexual. (He grins) Not that I have anything wrong with Stella fulfilling the sexual needs of her male counterpart, but it still shows us Dawson, that things change. They evolve.  
  
D: Ok, am I missing some sort of metaphoric meaning here?  
  
P: Dawson, when are you going to wake up and realise that Joey Potter, the girl who lives down the creek, isn't the only girl in the world. Sure your lives will be intertwined so delicately that she'll always be in your life, but it's time for a change Dawson.  
  
(Dawson who is sitting on his bed, flops back and looks up at the ceiling) D: I know! And I've tried Pacey, I really have, but for so long, she's been the only girl I've ever..  
  
P: (cuts him off) ..ever what Dawson? You're 16! There's a world of opportunities out there. I think the world's ready for a new and improved Dawson Leery.  
  
Dawson sits up again, raises his eyebrows, with a questioning face. D: A new and improved Dawson Leery?  
  
P: Ok, so maybe just take a back seat on the over analysis. Take the Pacey Witter approach. Do now, think later. Do now, think later. Simple!  
  
D: I don't know Pacey.  
  
P: Come on man. What would Stanley Kowalski do?  
  
***************************  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
[School hall-Dawson and Pacey are at Dawson's locker]  
  
P: I'm telling ya man, it was awesome.  
  
(Dawson looks at Pacey condescendingly.)  
  
P: I'm serious man, I mean, I was in awe.  
  
(Dawson closes his locker and begins to walk down the hall to his first class of the day)  
  
D: Pacey, I don't think Beavis and Butthead are the perfect role models to be in awe of. Anyway, I'd love to discuss the finer details of MTV cartoons, but first period awaits.  
  
P: See Dawson, this is where you're going wrong here. Instead of being the goody goody Kevin from the 'Wonder Years', take a step back, and think about what the new, improved Dawson Leery would do. Skip class. What harm could skipping one measly boredom torture class do?  
  
D: You're right. You're absolutely right Pace. The new and improved Dawson Leery would say, 'Mr Milo's English class, first door on the right'.  
  
(Dawson smiles cheekily at Pacey and disappears into the classroom. Pacey shakes his head and sighs in dismay. Then looks around the hall only to realize that it is empty. He turns and runs quickly down the hall to his first period class, Psychology.)  
  
(Pacey enters his classroom, trying not to disturb the class. Mr Radford turns around and sees him.)  
  
P: Sorry Mr Radford, you see there was this... 'thing' that suddenly occurred.  
  
Radford: Pacey Witter, nice of you to join us. (Looks at his watch), 15 minutes late.  
  
P: No, you see the 'thing' was that, Deputy Doug, he just couldn't find his car keys. Yeah, and I know an officer of the law should be more responsible than that, I mean I know when I take the squad car out I leave the keys in a..  
  
Radford: (cuts Pacey off).Just sit down Mr Witter.  
  
(Pacey sits at a desk, receiving cheeky grins from Jen, Jack and Joey who are all in his class.)  
  
Radford: As I was telling the rest of the class, who were on time (glances at Pacey) we will be starting a major assignment today. Over the course of this week, you will be working in groups studying censorship in the society. What pushes people's buttons and why? You will need to conduct various original experiments, which you will need to write a full report on. You'll be dealing with the general community here, so it can't be anything too offensive. As well as a collaborated group report, each member must submit their own report, if not, the assignment will be considered incomplete and the entire group will fail this assessment. (Pause.) And, I will be picking the groups.  
  
(Groans from the class.)  
  
Radford: Brad, Kathy, Gina and Todd, you four. Sarah, Emily, Kyle and Becky, you four. And Jennifer Lindley, Jack MacPhee and Joey Potter . Seeing as you three found Mr Witter's tardiness and creative lying such an entertainment, perhaps you will find it just as entertaining having him as your group leader? (He smiles smugly.)  
  
(Jen, Jack and Joey all turn and stare at Pacey.)  
  
P: ( Looks around at them all, shrugs) What?  
  
[Jen, Jack, Joey and Pacey all walk out of the classroom.]  
  
Joey: Pacey.  
  
P: Hey Jo..I was just..  
  
Joey: You better not screw this up for me, or I'll hold you totally responsible. If I spiral into a deep depression and don't get into a good college, and end up living in some small little house with four kids and no husband, I'll hold you totally responsible.  
  
P: Relax Jo. It's a group assignment. How hard can it be? I mean, all we have to do is piss a few people off and write about it, right?  
  
Joey: Pacey, exactly how many of the past four psych assignments have you handed in?  
  
P: Ah, that would be zero.  
  
Joey: Exactly. So if you screw this up for yourself, you're screwing it up for all of us.  
  
Jen: Give him a break Jo. We'll work together to come up with something.  
  
Jack: I'm sure Pacey will perform once he's backed up with some motivation. We can provide him with that positive reinforcement that he requires.  
  
Jen: Yeah well, Pacey's an expert at pissing people off.  
  
(Jen, Joey and Jack giggle.)  
  
Joey: Well, you got that right.  
  
P: What can I say? It's my calling. (He smiles cheekily.) 


	2. Chapter 2

(The gang continues to walk down the hall, dispersing into different directions to their next class. Joey passes Dawson in the hall proving to be an awkward moment.)  
  
D: Hey Joey.  
  
Joey: Hey Dawson. (She smiles uncomfortably.)  
  
(An uncomfortable pause.)  
  
D: Ah, so Jo. How are you?  
  
Joey: Well, you know.good. I mean between working on a zillion assignments which are all due on the same day and getting the B & B up and running, I've been good. What about you Dawson?  
  
D: Well actually, I'm working on a new project.  
  
Joey: Really?  
  
D: Yeah. I'm actually really looking forward to it.  
  
Joey: It's not going to be another autobiographical story is it?  
  
D: Story?  
  
Joey: Yeah, you know like Creek Days?  
  
D: Oh, no. It's not a movie.  
  
Joey: (Confused.) Not a movie?  
  
D: (Embarrassed.) No, actually, um, I feel really stupid, but um, I think Pacey's managed to convince me to start on a self project. A new and improved Dawson Leery.  
  
Joey: A new and improved Dawson Leery?  
  
D: (laughs uncomfortably sensing a hint Joey's disapproval.) Yeah, well, you know. It'll help me put a lot of things into perspective.  
  
Joey: (Smiles.) Well, that's great Dawson. Good luck.  
  
D: Thank you.  
  
Joey: Anyway Dawson, I have to go. I'll see you round.  
  
D: Oh ok. Bye.  
  
(Dawson watches Joey as she races down the hall to her next class.)  
  
****************  
  
[Dawson's bedroom-Pacey is lying on Dawson's bed, throwing up a tennis ball and catching it again, obviously bored. Dawson is sitting at his desk on his computer researching for a paper.]  
  
P: You know, these movie nights of yours are beginning to lose their luster. I mean, didn't we watch the exact same film last night?  
  
D: I promise you can pick out any video in the new release section, as soon as I finish this paper for English lit. (Sighs.)  
  
P: (Notices Dawson's sigh and sits up.) What's bothering you hombre?  
  
D: It's just..this paper. I don't understand why Stella finds Stanley so appealing.  
  
P: Hold on a minute. If I recall correctly, wasn't it you Dawson Leery who praised the brutish quality, the masculine flare of our friend Stanley here.  
  
(Shot of the TV-A Streetcar named Desire, showing Stanley tossing his plate and cutlery off the table. Pacey glances at Dawson questioningly.)  
  
D: Yeah. I praised his brutish quality and masculine flare. Not his over powering, domineering, control hungry manner. Why would any woman want to be controlled so forcefully, the way Stella is?  
  
P: You've got it all wrong Dawson. Stella doesn't 'want' to be controlled. It's exactly the same as the femme fatal we come across these days.  
  
D: You know, for being within an inch of failing the tenth grade, you're not bad at this.  
  
P: (Flinches as if he deconstructs films for a living.) You see, Stella's love for Stanley is based on need, the need to belong, the need to feel loved. Not to forget the censorship of the 1950's. I mean, a woman leaving a man? Not gonna happen dude.  
  
D: Censorship hey? (Types notes on his computer.)  
  
P: Yeah, speaking of which, guess who's the group leader of a censorship in the society group assignment?  
  
D: Um, I dunno. You?  
  
P: (laughs sarcastically, which then turns into laughing whinges.) Who wants to be out on the streets of Capeside, out of school hours may I remind you, doing social experiments, using the people of Capeside as our lab rats?  
  
D: Let me guess? You're going to have to actually hand in this assignment?  
  
P: I know man. I mean, to deny myself an academic future, I can live with that, but when my educational failure actually has the potential to jeopardize everyone elses..I couldn't do it to them.  
  
D: You know what? This really inspires me. If Pacey Witter can put aside his ideas of mischief and actually think about studying, then there's a good chance that this whole 'new Dawson Leery' theory can come to fruition.  
  
P: Amen sister! (Pacey jumps up and waves his arms about like a gospel singer.) D: So..what do I do now?  
  
P: No Dawson, the question is what wouldn't you do now?  
  
D: Huh?  
  
P: What you need to do Dawson, is to think about everything you wouldn't do, and do it.  
  
D: I'm starting to feel a sense of overwhelming 'oh oh'.  
  
P: It's you and me dude. Tomorrow night, first in the line for the new releases. Then a night out on the town, score ourselves some hotties.  
  
D: (Unsure, but showing a slight excitement at the thought of the new prospects.) Um, ok.  
  
P: Phew, good. You know, all this talk about studying and theories has left me famished. I think this calls for two of Mitch's ice cold beers. What do you say Dawson?  
  
D: Just a soda for me thanks.  
  
(Pacey smiles and shakes his head, as he heads out of Dawson's room.)  
  
************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

[ School hallway: Andie and Jack are walking together to their next class.]  
  
A: Omigod Jack! (She shuffles through her notebook, obviously distressed.)  
  
Jack: Don't tell me Andie, you-  
  
A: I forgot my notes.  
  
Jack: Andie calm down. It's barely the first week back at school, it's not the end of the world.  
  
Andie: Jack, you seem to be forgetting called the P.S.A.T's.  
  
Jack: Andie, that's weeks away. You just need to calm down. I'm mean you've been so relaxed since you got back, there's no need to get all stressed out again.  
  
A: I'm fine Jack. I told you I'm better and I am. There's no way I'm slipping back into Andie McPhee of old. She's definitely left the building.  
  
Jack: Just making sure.  
  
A: Oh. What if the teacher calls on me in class? Jack: Andie, you know Economics like the back of your hand. You'll know the answer.  
  
A: Yeah I know, but, you know, the notes are there as a back up, as a fall back, as that net that catches those trapeze people if they slip, one false move and they could plunge to the ground in one fowl swoop if not for that net that will save them.  
  
Jack: Well, (he sees Pacey at his locker as they walk by) you could always ask Pacey for his notes.  
  
A: (Huffs.) Ha. Pacey? Notes? Did I just hear you use those two words in the same sentence? Since our little, our little bump in the road, he's spiraled back into that academically challenged Pacey. He's thrown away all of our (she pauses) his, hard work to get him into the realm of the educationally stable possibilities. And now? As for me, well, I'm not going to compromise my future plans.  
  
[The bell rings for the next period as Pacey comes up behind the two of them.]  
  
P: Hey Jackers, Andie.  
  
Jack: Hey Pacey.  
  
A: Hey..Pacey. (quietly.)  
  
Jack: Late for class?  
  
P: As usual.  
  
Jack: Hey listen, uh, Jen and Joey told me to tell you that we're having a group meeting in the library tonight.  
  
P: Group meeting?  
  
Jack: Yeah, you know, for our psych group assignment? Don't tell me you forgot, team leader? (he punches Pacey softly on the the arm.)  
  
P: Ha. No, how could I possibly forget, it's right up there with remembering that Deputy Doug doesn't have the sexual inclinations of the heterosexual kind. Don't worry Jack, you're definitely not Dougy's type, so you're safe.  
  
Jack: Phew, for a minute there I was worried. Anyway, be there.  
  
P: Sure thing Jackers, but right now, I've got to prepare to be burnt at the stake. Top three in the most tardy list. (he smiles.) I'll see you guys later.  
  
Jack: Yeah, I'll see ya. Library, tonight, don't forget.  
  
[Andie and Jack watch as Pacey dashes off to his next class.]  
  
Jack: (Looks at Andie.) You're not over him are you?  
  
A: (Looks at Pacey and sighs.) Oh Jack, every time I see him now, it's just like, (she sighs), I mean, he's just always there, just there, just Pacey. Eugh. He's so annoying.  
  
Jack: Yeah. I wish he didn't run off to class like that. It's so terribly annoying. (Jokes.)  
  
[Andie rolls her eyes, then snaps out of her gaze and realizes that she's also going to be late for class.]  
  
A: Omigod, (she looks at her watch and starts to get frantic as she runs off to class, she rambles to herself.) no notes and late. Great, just great.  
  
[Jack watches her, smiles and shakes his head.] **************************  
  
[Jen, Jack and Joey are sitting at a desk in the library waiting for Pacey to begin their group assignment.]  
  
Jen: You know, I was thinking, maybe we need to take another view on this whole project thing.  
  
Joey: Jen, it's a group assignment on censorship in society. There's only so much scope for a different view. I mean, it's about people's tolerance right?  
  
Jen: Now, see Joey, that's where you've got to think, is it all about tolerance?  
  
Joey: (Confused.) Isn't it?  
  
Jen: Well, yeah, but who's to say what can be accepted in this screwball little world of ours and what has to be refuted?  
  
Jack: Yeah, I mean, look at me. Because of censorship these days in our small little coastal town, my dad still doesn't look at me as a real son.  
  
Joey: Hm. You have a point. I guess we've all been subjected to judgment one way or another.  
  
Jen: (huffs) Why do you think I got sent here in the first place? You know, being caught having sex is embarrassing.  
  
Joey: Yeah well, my father was the local pot dealing celebrity.  
  
Jack: Hey. I'm gay! Joey: You know what? I hate censorship.  
  
Jen: Well, I'd have to agree with you on that one.  
  
Jack: Hah. Need I say anything?  
  
(Joey and Jen chuckle.)  
  
Jen: Yeah and don't forget Pacey. Wasn't he the one who slept with his teacher? (She asks rhetorically, smirking.)  
  
Joey: Speaking of the embodiment of manhood, where is Pacey? Did you tell him to meet us here Jack?  
  
Jack: Oh yeah. Twice.  
  
Joey: Well, I called him and left a message on his machine reminding him.  
  
Jen: Trust us to be stuck with Pacey for our team leader.  
  
Joey: Where could he be?  
  
**************************  
  
[Dawson and Pacey just finished watching the new release video- 'Wild Thing'. They are walking down the streets of downtown Capeside. ]  
  
(Pacey takes a sip of his soda.)  
  
P: Now come on man. You cannot tell me that that was not the best movie?  
  
D: Um, actually-  
  
P: Don't answer that. I know E.T's right up there, but come on man, Neve Campbell's ass, E.T doesn't even compare.  
  
D: (Chuckles.) Mm.  
  
P: Hold on. Did I just hear Dawson Leery express one shred of interest towards the butt of another female?  
  
D: You know Pace, I've been thinking.  
  
P: Oh god. Am I in for some sort of character deconstruction?  
  
D: Pacey, look at us. (Pacey looks down at his clothes, then glances over at Dawson.)  
  
P: Man, you know, I think we're looking pretty good.  
  
D: We just watched a movie together and now we're walking aimlessly down the streets of Capeside. This is really sad.  
  
P: No, no, no hombre. You got it all wrong. We are walking somewhere. It's just a question of where.  
  
D: So where are we going?  
  
P: Ah. See, that's where you my friend come in.  
  
D: You know what Pace? I'm taking a stand. Joey and I broke it off for a reason. Cause we aren't right for each other right now. And the idea of getting my heart ripped out of my chest again, isn't exactly the most appealing theory, so, we're going in there.  
  
(Dawson looks towards a nightclub, lit up with a neon sign, 'Cocktails and Dreams', as Pacey's eyes follow.)  
  
P: (Surprised.) Dawson Leery, I didn't think you had it in you man. (He slaps Dawson on the back.)  
  
[In the club, the colourful creative lighting and smoky haze aren't not familiar surrounding for the two underage boys.]  
  
P: Now this is what I call heaven. (He looks at another girls butt.)  
  
D: Pacey, you better be careful, or you're going to get a slap in the face.  
  
(They both sidle up to the bar.)  
  
P: Ah, I'll have a bourbon and coke and my friend here will have, just a coke.  
  
(Dawson rolls his eyes at Pacey. Two girls then come up behind them. Kim, with blond hair, wearing a mini skirt and halter neck top and Donna, with brown hair, wearing a pair of black pants and midriff top.)  
  
Kim: Hey boys. Me and friend Donna here are up for a wild night. You wanna join us?  
  
(Pacey looks at Dawson and grins widely. Dawson raises his eyebrows excitedly.)  
  
D: Sure.  
  
(Donna takes Dawson's hand and Kim takes Pacey's hand, as they lead the boys on to the dance floor.)  
  
************************** 


End file.
